My Oh So Charmed Life!
by kpattinson
Summary: Since birth Bella had a best friend but one summer at acting camp ruined that, sending them their separate ways. Now years later can a movie bring them back together or will their paths stay separate forever? AH
1. Chapter 1

**My Oh So Charmed Life!**

**Summary: Since birth Bella had a best friend but one summer at acting camp ruined that, sending them their separate ways. Now years later can a movie bring them back together or will their paths stay separate forever?**

**Well without further ado, (see you at the author's note)**

BPOV

"Bella, wake up!"

_Mornings really suck. Big Time! _(thoughts in italics) "OK Angela. I'm awake. Geez!"

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the only child of Charlie Swan, the movie producer, and Renee Kelly or should I say Dwyer, the former actress. Ugh, back to reality. _

"Let's go hot shot! Casting call at two this afternoon and brunch in thirty minutes." _I love my personal assistant Angela but my movie star life is getting old._

"Fine, Angela just get me something to wear and who is brunch with this lovely Sunday?"

"Brunch today is with Rose and Alice. The casting call today is for that movie about the high school something or other."

"I can't wait to see Rose and Alice it's been forever."

"You saw them Friday."

"Way to long I miss them Ange, besides we kind of need to leave. So let's get a move on."

-

BPOV (At Restaurant)

"Reservation, Mademoiselle?"

"It should be under Hale, I believe."

"Oui, right this way."

_Thank gosh for my best friends upon seeing these two almost all my troubles went away. Rosalie Hale, Rose, and Alice Brandon, Alice, are my best friends. All three of us meet at a Summer Camp for Talented Youth or I guess you could call it 'Snob Camp'. That's the summer I lost him, but I gained more then I lost, I guess._

"Bella, what happened to the outfit I sent over?" _That's Alice she's a top designer, personal shopper and my best friend/occasional pain in my side._

"Alice, leave her be she looks fine plus we'll go shopping later for more clothes to torture her with." _That would be Rose she's one of the best models in the world if not the best and the other pain in my side/best friend._

"Back off, you two really know how to annoy me sometimes."

"Well ladies let's get this over with. Bella has a casting call later today. What's the big news you have for her?" _Thank gosh for Angela!_

"Bella, Alice and I are planning a huge birthday bash for my Emmie-poo."

"Rose that sounds lovely but I might be busy I'll get back to you on that."

"Nice try Bella but Angela kept Emmett's birthday free so you have to go."_ No! Well there goes Angela's brilliance._

"Yup, Bella you said keep all birthdays free." _Okay there goes my own brilliance. Damn!_

-

"Well Bella the party won't be that bad."

"Sure Ange. Although you obviously didn't hear that it's a pool bash at the Cullen mansion. Plus who is Emmett's youngest brother?"

"Oh Bella, it's time to get over him."

_If only I could get over him._

**Well here's my attempt at Fanfiction. It's my first story so can't wait to get it rolling. So review if you want to. Before I forget**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga. *sighs* It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sadly.**

**(My first disclaimer) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey well here's chapter two coming at you. Oh before I forget I'm on Spring Break and trying to publish as much as I can before break is over. So thanks for reading hopefully you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I no equal Stephanie Meyer. *runs away crying***

**  
**BPOV

"Isabella Swan."

_No matter how many casting calls I do, I still get nervous even though my Dad is producing the movie. Although then again I'm not sure who the director is. _

"Hello, Bella. Go!"

"Ange don't push me I'm going."

_Entering the room I remember all the pointers Renee has instilled in me. Stand tall. Shoulders back. Smile. Most importantly, don't trip._

"Good Afternoon Ms. Swan."

_Please don't tell me it's who I think it is sitting next to my Dad._

"Ah Bella it's been so long. Esme and I haven't seen you in person in years. Charlie said you just finished a film so I wanted to consider you for this role, since your success is as astounding as your talent. Although as a formality let's hear you read."

_Okay suspicion confirmed. Now this is my scariest casting call ever! Why does his Dad have to be the director? Uh, kill me now! Breathe Bella._

"Okay. What do I read?"

"Kylie's emotional monologue near the end." _Here goes nothing._

"Vinnie, I don't care please just, stop. Don't you dare walk away from me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it. The way you changed hurt me. I didn't understand why you did, what you did until recently. It's just that you shunning me hurt so, so bad. I couldn't handle the emotions that clouded my judgment. I don't even care if you don't want me now I'm just sorry."

_This story line held so true for me, that by the end of the monologue I was in tears. _

"Wow, Bella. I must say I don't think I'll hear a better actress for the part. You definitely have the role."

"I agree Carlisle."

"Settled then, Bella you have the part."

"Thankyou so much, Carlisle and you to Dad. I'm glad to have it."

"Well we'll get back to you on filming dates and such later. Enjoy the rest of your day."

_I'm out alive. I wonder what he'd think about my audition. He is the inspiration behind those emotions with Kylie's situation._

_-_

EPOV

"Good Morning, Superstar. Time to get rolling."

"Ben, go to hell."

"Aww, Eddie Bear grumpy wumpy in the morning, huh?"

"Oh, shut up and get me coffee."

"Would saying the word please kill you?"

"Yes, it would. Coffee now!"

"Fine just remember you have a meeting with your Dad today."

"Yeah yeah." _Gosh mornings really suck! Damn it! I sound like her, ugh how I miss her._

_-_

"Good Afternoon Dad."

"Wow Edward out of your house before seven at night. Amazing, can pigs fly now as well?"

"Of course, didn't you watch the news yesterday. It's a big deal in the Midwest, poop everywhere."

"Must have missed it. Well good news I found your leading lady today."

"Oh really, please tell me you got Endy her last film was number one at the box office. Seven weeks in a row!"

"Nope, Edward. It's Bella." _With that name my world came crashing down._

**Sorry about the chapter lengths I promise longer ones I'm just sitting up the story and trying to bring Edward in soon. Well review if you can I won't threaten you, yet. *Evil laugh* J/K Thanks for reading! -Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay starting chapter three I think I saw some people have started reading but I hope I'm not writing to myself on Fanfic that'd be sad so please at least leave a review that you read this for my sanity *bites lip in anticipation***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Twilight Saga or movie stuff apparently I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Shocker I know. LOL**

BPOV (Emmett's Birthday)

"Alice I'm not wearing those scraps of cloth you call a bathing suit to the party."

"Bella listen to me you'll look cute. Promise! Besides unless you have something better stop fighting me or we'll be late."

"Fine I'll wear it so we won't be late." _Darn Pixie always wins._

-

BPOV (At Party)

_When I walked towards the back of the Cullen mansion I was in awe. Rose and Alice sure can plan parties. With gaming tents, Polynesian performers, tiki bar setups everywhere and plenty of people Emmett's 21__st__ birthday was definitely going to be a party to remember. Although I didn't get to admire the party for a long time before I was tackled by . . . _

"Emmett put me down before my boobs pop out of this top."

"Fine I will since there's all these damn cameras trying to catch something from the helicopters plus you're like my little sister that'd be yuck-o-rama ." _Yes, he put me down. I win. Why are there so many helicopters?_

"Hey Em, what's with all the helicopters anyway?"

"Not sure Bells they just popped up out of nowhere. See you later I gotta go kick Jasper's butt in the Wii tent, smell you later." _Same old Emmett. Ever since we were little he's always had to win, maybe that's why he's one of the best football players in the league._

"Isabella Swan." _Please tell me that's not who I think who I think it is. Turning around my fears were proved right. There stood one of the people I despise most in the world_

"Mike, it's been too long."_ Actually not long enough. Mike Newton is the worst variety of jellyfish in Hollywood. He is definitely not the yummy kind served in sushi bars._

"Sure has, I thought we had a date a couple days back?"

"Oh did my assistant forget to tell yours that I had a doctor's appointment? My bad it must have slipped my mind. Sorry!" _Thank goodness I'm an actress or that would have been kind of unbelievable._

"Bella! Beeeellllllaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, sorry Mike that's Alice. Gotta jet!"

"Well bye Bella." _I walked away before he could hold me hostage practically running to Alice._ _I love Alice so, so much right now._

"Ah Bella it looked like you needed saving."

"Yes I did Alice. You're a total lifesaver!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well I hear Jasper was spoon fed until he was five."

"Nice try, Bella he told me that our first date." _Darn thought I had her there. _"Oh hey by the way Edward's walking this way." _Please tell me that isn't true. I turned to see him coming this way and when I turned back around to scold Alice she was gone. Breathe Bella. Crap!_

_After feeling someone tap my back I heard, _"Swan what are you doing here?"

"Well Edward I thought that'd be obvious. You see this is your brother Emmett's birthday party, so I'm here to celebrate it." _Duh!_

"And I thought this would be a decent party without trash. I'm so bummed I assumed wrongly."

_How dare he! _"Well you know what they say. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me. Well hold that thought you just made an ass out of yourself. Bummer."

_I turned around quickly walking to one of the numerous tiki bars before he could respond. Ugh I swear if I ever get the chance he's getting a knee to the groin._

**Yup Bella and Eddie aren't fond of each other. Well tune in next chappie for more adventures of Bella Swan. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Kayla here, Ch. 4 is on the way.**

**My lawyers have informed that Stephanie Meyer owns basically all things Twilight. So yeah, I'll go jump off a bridge, now. J/K I'm sad!**

EPOV (Emmett's Birthday, Edward's going to be kind of OOC for a while)

"Ben! I'm awake. Where is my coffee?"

"Right here Master."

"Cut the crap, before I forget did you leak the details on Emmett's party to TMZ, E!, and others?"

"Yes I did."

"Perfect, well you know the drill for parties. You go on time and alert me on the press coverage and then I show up if I think it's enough for me to go."

"Yeah I know the drill put shouldn't you go no matter what? I mean it's your brother's birthday for crying out loud."

"I don't pay you to lecture me, I pay you to do my dirty work. So fly fly."

"Whatever. Alice sent your trunks over already."

"Good! Again coffee!"

-

EPOV (At Party)

_Wow, Ben figured out how to do his job. The coverage seems perfect. Ugh, Emmett's turning twenty-one; no one on the planet is safe. High School sucked when he was introduced to alcohol. I hate that now he can drink legally in public._

"Emmett put me down before my boobs pop out of this top." _Please tell me that voice isn't hers._

_This party is extreme; Rose and Alice are definitely planning my twenty-first birthday bash, although I'll have a better guest list. Who in their right mind would invite __**her!**__ Oh well, just here for a little bit. _

"Hey Eddie!" _Ah the bimbos, Lauren and Jessica, cheerleaders/wannabe actresses their whole lives. _"Ladies, we've discussed this. My name is actually **Ed-ward**."

"We know silly but Eddie really turns us on. Right Jessica?"

"Of course, Lauren. So Eddie want to find a corner now?"

"Not really, I'm not that desperate and you're not that good looking."

"Well fine your loss." _I highly doubt that. Great first the bimbos, now her, is she talking to Newton? She deserves to talk to worthless scum like him. Watching her suffer through talking to Newton filled me with so much joy._

"Bella! Beeeellllllaaaaaaaaa!" _Damn Alice! I was actually enjoying her pain and suffering from dealing with Newton. Now the fun really begins._

_Alice scurried away when she saw me walking towards Bella. Her hopes of me and Bella together have been there since we were young, but are completely futile. Some people are just too dense for their own good._

_When I was behind her I tapped her on the shoulder and said. _"Swan what are you doing here?" _I'll admit I wasn't expecting a comeback. _

"Well Edward I thought that'd be obvious. You see this is your brother Emmett's birthday party, so I'm here to celebrate it." _How dare she! Why has she always been so cheeky?_

"And I thought this would be a decent party without trash. I'm so bummed I assumed wrongly." _Hah, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen always gets the last word!_

"Well you know what they say. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me. Well hold that thought you just made an ass out of yourself. Bummer." _Now her comeback really had me flabbergasted. Before I could get the last word in she was out of sight. Making the movie with her was really going to be interesting. Obviously she still didn't know I was her leading man, this was going to be fun._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. Common sense people I'm not old enough to really own anything and I'm not claiming to own anything here really. ******

CPOV (Charlie)

"Carlisle incoming on Alleb leaving ."

"Honestly Charlie code names for those two?"

"Well remember she doesn't know Edward's the male lead until her contract is signed."

"Okay Esme and I won't tell her."

"Good my little girl is too stubborn for her own good like Renee so play it cool."

-

BPOV

_I wonder what Dad and Carlisle are whispering about. Charlie gossips like an old lady in a bingo parlor honestly._

"Howdy! What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing Bells you know just movie planning stuff."

"What Charlie said."

"You two are kind of freaking me out. I'll just get a Shirley Temple to go then."

_While I waited for my Shirley Temple Charlie and Carlisle just sat there staring at me. I need to get those two psychologically tested before filming._

"Here you go."

"Thank You! Well bye you two. Have fun planning." _I went to find Alice and the rest for some normalcy before I got caught whatever my Dad and Carlisle have._

_-_

CPOV (Charlie)

"Well great job Carlisle. You almost blew our cover."

"Don't blame me you are the one that proposed putting them together. I agree they belong together but let's just let them find it on their own."

"Fine, they're both pretty young with Bella being nineteen and Edward only being twenty I guess we can leave them be. Although if Bella's twenty-five and not married to him I'm getting them both drunk and taking them to Vegas."

"Sounds like a plan, but I'll be distracted Esme while you're transporting them to Vegas."

-

BPOV

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey yourself Bella, so you and my brother going to swap spit anytime soon?"

"As if Alice not even if my life depended on it; I can't stand him in anyway."

"Bella read my lips I have a feeling you'll end up together." _Great like I needed to know Alice's freaky premonition feelings have linked me with Edward for some time of my life. I'm off to die now._

"Don't worry Bella when you two come to your senses he'll be the old Edward again not the piece of crude he is now."

"I'd hope so Alice otherwise I wouldn't take him." _Uh oh please tell me she didn't catch that._

"So you would actually take him, told you." Great she caught that.

"That's not what I said Alice."

"No, actually that is what you said." _I hate it when Alice gets me like that. I'll never admit it aloud but I want the old Edward, my Edward._

_-_

APOV

_Yes! I have Bella aboard the love train now to get the butt that is my brother aboard._

**Chapter five is officially done. YAY! Well next chapter we'll be closer to filming and not on Emmett's birthday. I wanted more drama on Em's birthday but I didn't want to ruin or over do it. So there was cake, Bella fell in the pool and Edward was moody and that was pretty much all I was going to add to the story. BTW Em was going to be smashed at the end of the party. I don't know if anyone's really reading the story but no more updates until I get at least 5 reviews sorry but yeah. -K**


End file.
